


A Family is a Bunch of Cats

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Familial interactions/discussions after Aurion and Xhaira become soulmates.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me just wanting to decide if Xhaira had living family and ended with a multi-chapter fic about both of their families (but mostly Xhaira's) and a document detailing Nayyirzamin and the culture there. I'll probably design them in-game eventually. And knowing who I am, I'll probably end up trying [and miserably failing] to recreate the village in The Sims or something. 
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place [right after Xhaira and Aurion meet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840021) Chapters 2 and 3 will take place 2-4 weeks after that. I only have 3 chapters planned, but any future family related fics will get tacked onto this, most likely. 
> 
> But anyway, if you're ever curious about my village or the culture that Xhaira/Aurion come from, feel free to message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Xhaira_art) or here!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira found himself walking aimlessly through the village after he left the Council Circle, excited for his date with his soulmate, but still nervous about how well it would go. He’d originally planned to go back to his quarters to think and prepare, but his wandering footsteps brought him to the front door of his childhood home. 

He let himself in, knowing his parents wouldn’t mind, and was glad to find that at least his father was home. Making his way towards the kitchen, Xhaira shuffled inside and came to stand behind his father. Xorhan was kneading dough and didn’t turn to acknowledge Xhaira’s entrance, but when Xhaira leaned his forehead against his back, he puffed out a laugh. 

“What troubles you, my son?”

Xhaira turns his head, pressing the side of his face to his father’s back. “Nothing. Just...thinking.” 

Xorhan kneaded the dough for a few moments longer before wrapping it, wiping his hands on a towel. Xhaira took a step back as his father set the dough aside and turned to him. “Your thinking is rather loud. Have a seat and I’ll get you a treat.”

Xhaira took his place at the bar, choosing the end stool closest to him. “Where’s mama?”

Xorhan washed and dried his hands before pulling the jar filled with the ginger cookies he’d just made that morning from the shelf. Walking over to the bar, he pulled out two and handed them to Xhaira. “She took the twins to a workshop. They had a gardening demo that Yolea was excited about, and an archery course for Yalea. They should be back soon enough.”

Xhaira bit into one of the cookies, savoring the taste as he chewed it slowly. His father put his forearms on the bar as he watched him. “Xhaira? What’s wrong? Did something happen during the Council meeting?”

Xhaira finished chewing the piece in his mouth, propping his head on his left arm. He looked at the cookie in his hand. “It’s nothing bad, I just…” The sound of the front door opening makes his ears perk. Running commences, despite his mother’s voice telling them to walk, and soon Xhaira has his arms full of two giggling girls. 

“Xhaira, Xhaira!” Yalea yelled. Both of them squeezed his torso. “You need to come by more often! We miss you!” Xhaira laughed as he balanced himself.

“I was here last night for dinner. ” He tickled both of them, causing a small bout of chaos. His mother had joined them in the kitchen, grinning as she greeted Xorahn before turning to address the twins. 

“Alright girls, leave him alone. You two need to get moving or you’ll be late. Go put your things away and skip to it.” They gave Xhaira another squeeze before running again, to their mother’s dismay, dropping off their belongings in their room and bolting back out of the front door. 

Yhelea turned to Xhaira. “Good to see you, Xhaira. Your meeting with the Council wasn’t too long ago, right? How did it go?”

Xhaira settled back into his seat and nibbled at his other cookie. His parent’s frowned at him, sensing the mood change, and he had their undivided attention. Xhaira never hid things from his family, and he had no reason to start now. “I met my soulmate.” Both Xorahn and Yhelea jolted in surprise, their ears perking at the news. 

“That...that’s wonderful, Xhaira! But why are you so…” His mother trailed off. “Not excited?” His father finished, and his mother nodded her head. 

Xhaira sighed. “I’m excited, honestly. But I’m so nervous. He agreed to have dinner with me this evening…” He looked up at both of them. “So I won’t make it back for dinner tonight. Sorry.”

Xorhan shook his head, coming around the bar to set a hand on his son’s shoulder. “No need to apologize. I’ll even save you some for later.” He took a seat on Xhaira’s other side, and his mother moved to stand a bit closer. “May we ask who it is?” She asked as she set began to rub one of his ears. 

Xhaira licked his lips. “Councilman Iteya.” His parents were silent for a moment, shocked at his words. “He seems nice enough; this was my first time meeting him. But I’m just afraid I won’t be what he wants.”

Yhelea huffed. “He’ll be lucky to have you!” His father nodded in agreement before speaking. “Xhaira, I know that he can be intimidating and somewhat...standoffish. But I can promise you that he’s kind. I’ve worked with him on occasion. He’s probably just as nervous as you.”

Xhaira nodded, glad to hear his father’s words. He finished his cookie. “I had better go and prepare for tonight then. Thanks for the cookies.” He stood, giving both of them a hug. “If everything goes alright, I’ll...I’ll see if he wants to come by for dinner sometime.” His parents nodded and sent him off with a few more words of encouragement. By the time evening came, and Xhaira was waiting in the village square, he had newfound hope for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to properly end chapters or fics :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chat about family, Aurion's in particular. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Hey Auri? Do you have any family here?” Xhaira asked as they got ready for bed. He had moved in with Aurion just over two weeks ago and although Xhaira told him about his family, he had never heard anything about Aurion’s. 

Aurion paused in pulling his shirt over his head, before continuing the motion. Lifting his hair out of the back of his shirt, he sighed. “No. It’s just me.”

Xhaira grimaced, internally kicking himself for bringing up a possibly touchy subject. Aurion saw his face and sighed. “It’s fine, sugar. I don’t mind you asking; we need to learn whatever we can about each other.” He sat on the bed, motioning for Xhaira to do the same. “Both of my parents died when I was 14. My father caught an illness that he couldn’t shake, and was too stubborn to go to a mender for. My mother stayed by his side each day, and simply stopped breathing after he finally died.” He shifted, propping his back against the headboard. “I have a sister; she’s older by a couple of years. We never did get along, and she left after they were cremated. Haven’t seen or heard from her since.”

Xhaira scooted up the bed and closer to Aurion. “I’m sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “And here I am talking about my family all the time.” He grimaced again. 

Aurion chuckled. “No, it’s alright. I’m happy to hear about your family. They sound like an interesting bunch. And you are obviously well-loved.” He reached out and rubbed at one of Xhaira’s ears, eliciting a content noise out of him. “I hope someday soon I can meet them. Let’s just...figure ourselves out first, alright?”

Xhaira nodded. Both of them settled into bed for the night, sleep overcoming them swiftly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird ending. Just expect them from me, it's a weakness.


End file.
